Second Chance
by ILoveMikey15
Summary: What would you do if your brother was killed but your enemy brought him back and made him reproduce? Just ask Leo Donnie and Raph. Slight tcest. Fluff! Please review
1. Mommy!

"Mommy, up"

"Mommy, hungwy"

"Mommy, pway "

I sighed in exhaustion and look at my little angels. "Guys, mommy is sleepy". I look into emerald green eyes and let my touchy little one snuggle into my neck. "Mommy, you kay? " Devin whispers worriedly as he crawls into my sea green arms.

"I'm just tired. Like my little ones should be" I coo. "I not seepy yet" Asia pouts before letting out a cute little yawn. I pull her towards me and place the raggedy blanket over us in the broken sewage pipe.

10 AM

"Mommy, we pway now? " Asia whines as I look into her purple eyes. "Hmm... Maybe " I shrugged as I climb out the pipe. "Pwease! I be good an stuff "Spike begs. "Pwease mama"Devin begs with huge teary amber eyes. I groaned and hit my head on the wall a couple times. "fine, let's go explore the sewers " I sighed.

They break out in a hushed cheer. "Devin, Asia! Hold Spike's hand" I nod. " Kay mommy " they nod as they link together. As we stroll along for at least an hour, I hear voices up ahead coming our way. The triplets gasp and cling to my legs as I pick up a decent sized pipe as a weapon.

They whimper softly as I hear feet slapping against the cold walkway.

"Don, I see something up ahead " a voice warns as the feet stop.

Damn it! I knew I couldn't hide from them. Oh shell!


	2. Identification Please

"Whoeva ya are, show yourself!"  
"Raph, calm down. We don't want to scare them!"  
I smiled softly down at my little ones as Spike gets in attack mode while the strangers approach. A tall leaf green mutant turtle walks in the light cautiously as Spike watches his every move. Devin pats my thigh urgently. "Mommy, he's a martial artist. Spikey, don't get a owie" he warns his older brother.

"We mean you no harm. We just wish to ask you a couple of questions" he says soothingly. Another one with lighter skin appears with a noisy duffle bag. "Another turtle?! A female one too?! Whoa!" He blinks in shock. Asia of course skips over to the main turtle and smiles. "Hi Mr turtle!" She chirps before Spike drags her back to my feet.

"Sissy no!" He scolds as she pouts."Okay, its a female. Whatever. The real question is where is her mate?" A deep voice grumbled. "He is none of your concern. So do not get snippy with me" I hissed before picking up Asia and leading away.

"Stinky head!" Spike taunts before holding my hand as we walked away.

"Wait!"

I groaned in annoyance before turning around. A short elderly rat stood there in a bage robe and a green crystalized walking stick. "Forgive my sons rude comments. Let us offer a place to stay for the night" he offers. I was about to kindly reject the offer when suddenly Devin's tummy growled.

"…just one night" I sighed as Spike and Asia tickle Devin's tummy. He nods and we follow them on a concrete walkway. Our journey lasted about ten minutes before we approached a tan brick wall with pipes.

The pea green male presses a brick and a keypad appears. He enters the password and the wall splits in half. The little ones gasped as they noticed the big bridge and technology center ahead of us.

"Leonardo, please prepare a room for our guests. Raphael, please find a couple blankets. Donatello, do find something child appropriate for them to watch after supper" the father instructed. "While we wait, may I know your name?" He asks. "I'm Cyan and these are my children Asia, Devin and Firenzi but we call him Spike" I introduced. Devin waves, Spike nods and Asia hugs his walking stick.

This is going to be a interesting day.


	3. Wait What?

Asia follows Leo into a very large gym area. "Are you nice?" She asks scaring him nearly out his shell. How did he not notice her small feet slapping against the ground?  
"I think so. What's your name?" He asks with a small smile as she examines the room. She turns back to him and squeaks out "My name is Asia and I thwee".

" Well I'm Leo and I'm twenty three" he grins as she giggles. Cyan walks in to simply observe when Asia skips over to her. "Mommy,he funny" Asia beams. "Oh so you've made a new friend? That's great" Cyan smiles.

"Where Spikey?" Asia asks innocently as she skips around her new friend's legs. "With his stinky head friend" Cyan smirked. "Devi too?"  
"Yup"  
"Oh poop" Asia pouts. "Let's play a game" Leo suggested.

"Can you dwaw wiff me?" Asia asks sweetly as Cyan leaves them to play together. Leo picks her up and takes her to his room for paper plus some colored pencils. Once they have their equipment ,they return to the dojo.

Meanwhile in Donatello's lab…  
"So little fella, what do you wanna do?" Donnie asks as he places Devin on the floor next to him. Devin shrugs shyly. "Well,have you ever made a paper airplane before?"  
Devin shakes his head no. "Well my small friend,today is your lucky day!" Don nods as he places different colored paper on the floor. Each airplane created by the duo was placed in a net attached to a shoot that lead into the living room.

Devin began making a _pink_ card while his caretaker pushed all the airplanes through the shoot."Welp! That's one thing done for today. So Devin ,what are you making?" Don asks. "Card for daddy" Devin reports cutely.

"What your name again?"  
"Donatello"  
"Otha one!"  
"Donnie"  
"Kay!"  
Devin hands the scribbled card to him with an excited smile. " I think your daddy will love it!" Don grins. Devin facepalms. "It for you!"

Wait what?

"I thought you were giving it to your daddy" Don frowns."you!"  
"Me? Why me?"  
Devin groans like an adult and hops onto Donnie's plastron.  
"You…Is…Daddy" Devin exclaims before jumping down and looking back at his frozen expression

**Thud**

Devin giggles at the unconscious older turtle.

Daddy is funny.

Back in the dojo…

"…Do you like my mommy?" Asia asks as Leo practices his kata while she colors. Leo just shrugs. "Like a friend?" he asks hesitantly. "No! Likey likey" Asia giggles.

Leo just shakes his head. "As a girlfriend?" he chuckles. She nods excitedly. "Im not sure. I dont really know her" he grins. "Yes huh"  
"Nuh uh"  
"Yep"  
"Nope"  
"Her know you! Her told me!" she declared." Oh really? What did she say?" He asks playfully.

"Her say you my daddy!"

Master Splinter is going to have my shell.

* * *

Please review! I post new chapters based on new reviews so go review this for a turtle tot hug!

XD


	4. It All Went Black

I grabbed a pillow and slam it down over my face. I KNEW I SHOULD'VE LEFT AFTER THE FIRST NIGHT BUT OH NOO DONNIE HAD TO LOOK AT ME LIKE A SCIENTIST WHO FOUND THE CURE TO CANCER.

Curse those coffee brown eyes and gentle sweet voice of his.

"Mommy where you go ?"  
I sighed loudly and opened my door but nearly jumped out of my shell when I saw Spike in Raph's arms, hiccuping softly. My poor big boy had a couple band aids on him and so did Raph.

"… What did you two do?" I asked as I grabbed my baby and kissed all his owies. "Well he snuck up on me durin a sparrin with Leo and we crashed into some stuff" Raph explained while Spike rubbed his eye. "I can see that, Sir. Spike, what do you say to him?" I scolded lightly.

Spike looks at him and frowns."Sowwy mista" Spike sniffs as he begins to cry. Raph smiles softly and rubbed the little ones head comfortably. "Just be careful next time, bud"Raph sighs out.

Spike nods and holds his arms out at him. Raph groans then hugs him. "Mommy!" Devin squeaks happily. Donnie stumbled our way as Devin tugged on his hand. "What do you need, honey?" I asked as he jumped in my grasp. "I make him fall and sleep on ground." He cackles. "Donnie, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost" Leo asked as he carried Asia over to us.

"I-I just received some shocking news. I would like you guys to come see"he says in a terrified state. As they leave, I led my little ones to my room.

As I get there, I noticed the light was off but... I never turned it off so I hesitantly flicked it on. All I was a flash of metal then screamed as I was knocked out after my kids were.

Then it all went black.

* * *

So … ya feeling lucky,punk? * Ironhide voice* HAHAHA Please review while I try to keep myself cool and not freak out over new TMNT episodes.  
S/O to my lovely fans so far. You guys keep my ideas flowing meanwhile please go read my other story called Big Brother.

See ya XD


	5. Results and Mikey

_**(After dinner) **_

Asia skips over to her daddy who was meditating in the center of the dojo. She backed into the tree with a grin before running at him full speed, completely knocking him over. "Ow! Asia" he sighs as she lays on his shell with a smile. "Yes daddy?" she yawns. "Why do you like knocking me over when I'm busy?" He asked while gently rolling her off and placing her in his lap. "Funny" she giggles with tired eyes. He smiles at the toddler who drifted off to sleep using his right arm as a pillow. Sensei walks in chuckling quietly. " I see you have become a pillow for the little one" he hums.

"She enjoys torturing me" Leo grins softly. "Well I had those same thoughts when You and your brothers were that size. Especially Raphael and Michelangelo" he chuckles sadly.

It had been 3 years since Michelangelo was killed by the Shredder. He took his youngest son's life right before Raphael's eyes which led to Shredder being slain by the same turtle he had just traumatized. Leo smiled softly at the thought of seeing Mikey running around in a diaper that was almost bigger than him because he insisted on wearing one of Raph's.

"He always came in with his diaper hanging off his little butt." Leo nods before wiping away a tear. Sensei pats his shoulder with a soft smile. " He will not be forgotten" he reassures before going inside his room. "Bro, you okay?" Raph asks as Leo sniffles. " I was thinking about Mikey again" the elder brother frowned. Raph nods as Donnie ran in.

"You guys have to see this!" he practically screeched before running back to his lab. They rushed past Cyan and Spike who were napping on the couch. Leo laid Asia on the cot next to her sleeping brother before Don handed him a blood test.

It was positive. They were 100%. The little ones are their blood children.

"Neva thought I would be someone's old man" Raph mumbled with shock. Asia whimpers on her sleep and whines out "Daddy?". Leo picks her up and softly rocks her. "I'm right here, little one"hd whispers. " Whoa. What's the problem?" Raph asks as Donnie groans in annoyance. " My database is glitching again" he grumbles. " How? You normally don't have problems with it" Leo asks as Don clicks open a couple files. The screen pulled up a file labeled ' _**Deceased'.**_

Donnie swallowed hard. " That can't be right." He mumbles before refreshing the results." Don, what is it?" Raph frowns.

" It's saying Cyan's blood is already in the system ….. as Hamato Michelangelo"

_**TBC**_


	6. Babymama Drama

_**(Leo POV)**_

"Daddy, why quiet?" Asia asks as she crawls next to me with a little doll I didn't even recognize. "I'm just… thinking" I sigh as I look at the ceiling.

"Oh... Kay. I made you picture" she smiles as she hands me a picture and lays on me gently. It had our names on butterflies with an extra name that chilled me to the bone.

"Um... Asia?"

"Yes daddy?"

"… Who is the grandpa that you put on your picture?"

"I not know how to spell his name but it start with a B"

"Is... Is his name Bishop?" I swallow hard, trying to calm my raging heart.

"Yeah!" She cheers, clapping her hands excitedly. Yeah, we're doomed. Seriously doomed.

* * *

**_(Raph's POV)_**

"Where are we going exactly?" she asks as I lead her to the garage. "My turtle cave" I smirk as she face-palms and thump my neck. "So fancy" she teases. I rolled my eyes as I flick the lights on. "So which one do ya like?" I asked as she analyzes all the bikes and other vehicles we've used in the past. "This one is cool" She nods towards the Shellcycle. "Now this one is ma baby. Ya can't touch it" I smirked while leaning against it.

She blinks twice before poking the seat. "Touch" she shrugs.

I narrow my eyes and grab her slim wrist. She leans against it on the cycle and smirks like she's challenging me. I tug her close enough to make our foreheads touch. "What did I just tell ya, woman?" I grumble.

Her eyes flashed weirdly before she gives me an innocent look. "Something unimportant, right… Raphie?" she grins. Her ice blue eyes pouring out into my own neon green caused me to stare her down hard. I inhale her sweet scent of mango and peach as our lips brush against each other before completely submersing myself to her. Her gorgeous teal skin made her look like an absolute angel in the dim garage light. She leans away before pinning me to the floor and just hovers over me while caressing my cheek as I held her waist tight.

"Mommy?"

We both glance over at Spike who was rubbing his eye. She sits on my plastron as he walks over to us. "Did you have a good nap?" She coos as he flops into her arms. "Yeah! I dweam bout daddy. He a superhewo." He chirps proudly. "What's this guy look like anyway?" I grin as he lies on my arm once she lets him go.

"You silly!" he giggles

* * *

**_(Cyan POV) (Present)_**

"CYAN!" "CYAN!" "CYAN!"

I grab a pillow and slam it onto my face. I knew I shouldn't have told them who their fathers were.

A soft knock hit my door. "Who is it?" I call out hesitantly while pressing my head against it. "It's Donnie and Devin"

I sigh and open the door slowly. He walks in with a sniffling turtle tot. I grab my baby as Donnie closes the door. "What's wrong, Devin?" I coo as he clings to me. "Mommy's sad huh?" he sniffles. I kiss his forehead softly. "Yes but mommy wants you to be happy" I softly smile while wiping his tears away. "I weally wike Daddy" He mumbles out like it'll convince me to feel better. It does somewhat but not a lot. I shush him softly and rock him to sleep since I could tell crying wore his little body out.

Once he was deep in sleep, I looked up at Donnie. "Why didn't you say anything to me at least?" he whispers as I cradle my baby tight. "Would you really believe me if I would've came in the first day we met and said I had your child?" I frown, letting my head hang.

He grabs my chin and makes me look in his beautiful eyes. Our foreheads touch before our lips do. His soft lips tasted like sweet caramel and hazelnut coffee. We break apart with hardly any breath left.

"Could I at least get a blood sample to quiet my other worries?" he asks softly while I hug him one-sidedly. I nod and follow him to the lab and quietly complete the test. As we wait for results, Master Splinter walks in with my other two little ones. Spike immediately sees his little brother and dashes over worriedly.

"He okay right?" he asks Donnie. "Yup, just sleeping" Donnie whispers, softly shushing him. Asia hops in my lap as Leo walks in. "Can you check them also?" I whisper to Don. He nods with a smile. "Hey Spike, Asia. You guys want some candy?" he offers.

The two jump around and nod excitedly. "Okay you have to close your eyes though. For 10 seconds with no peeking" he instructs. They of course nod and close their eyes tight while not noticing him taking blood samples, placing kiddie Band-Aids on them and putting a sucker in their hands.

"Okay, now you can look" he chuckles softly.

"I gots a bwue one. See mommy! I good" Asia chants. I rolled my eyes and poke her tickle spot, sending her to hide behind Splinter.

* * *

_A/N: I actually couldn't find this story for a while! That's why I haven't updated till now! I AM SOOOO SORRY but trust and believe, its done._


End file.
